Have Dragon Will Travel 2
by 22ablanchard
Summary: When returns to Berk for the union ceremony for Hiccup and Astrid, she discovers a nasty truth about what happened in the past few en, a few days after they find a fishing boat litered with bodies, Heather finds herself fighting for her life agaist a deadly plague called The Scurge of Odin. Hiccup looks desperetly for a cure to heal his sister. Will Heather die, or survive?
1. Chapter 1

**YOU ASKED FOR IT, I MADE IT! presenting, the sequal of the story that hit the roof, Have Dragon Will Travel 2! Warning this may have a bit of drama and really mushy parts that I might skip. So, without further adeue, ENJOY! By the way, this is after How to Train your dragon 2, so if you have not watched that, or the third season of Race to The Edge, I highly sugest you do, otherwise, you will not get a lot of this. So, ENJOY!**

Years have passed since I found out Hiccup was my brother. At that time, I just wanted to be alone, to sort out my feelings about it.

A terror-mail came for me while I was exploring this plain-like island. I found this weird dragon, with ram-like horns, brown, and very, _very,_ fat. It was almost yak like. (If you have watched season 3 of Race to the Edge, you know what I'm talking about. And you might wanna remember that episode.0.o)

So when the terror came, it freaked Windshear out. Not. She was used to it, since Fishlegs usually sent me terror- mail. It landed beside me, and I took the note from it's leg. I rubbed it's head, and it flew off. "Okay, let's see here."

 _*Reading the note*_

 _Heather, I need you back at Berk._

 _Something's come up, and I would_

 _like you here to talk about it. I have_

 _good news and bad news that I need_

 _to tell you. If you decide to come, land in the academy. I'd_

 _like my sister beside me for this one._

 _Your brother,_

 _Hiccup Haddock_

"Well girl, looks like we're paying Berk a visit." Windshear growled in response, and we headed for our camp to pack up.

When we got there, I gave Windshear a bucket of slugs for energy, and packed up everything from fish to weapons. It took a while for me to pack up and get everything on Windshear. Finally we were ready, and we headed for Berk.

It took a few hours to get there, and Windshear had to take a few breaks. We landed in the academy as Hiccup told me to. The entire group was there, including the twins and Snotlout, who was still jelly about Fishlegs.(Sorry, I had to. :3 )

Toothless bounded over to me, and nudged his head against me. I pet him on the head. "I didn't think you'd come." Hiccup said, walking over. "Well, you thought wrong. So what's up? And where's dad?" I asked. Suddenly everyone look gloomy and sad. "What did I say?" I asked. "That's the bad news. Dad's…" I looked at him questioningly, then suddenly understood. "No…" I was on the brink of crying, so I looked down. I had only called him my father a few times when he could hear me. I wish I had known he was my father sooner, than I could've known him properly. (I cried making this part, so you better be happy.)

"I know, I know." Hiccup gave me a hug, and I hung on to him, for he was the only family I had left.(Or so she thought. 0-o) I let go and wiped away my tears. "So what's the good news?" I asked. "I found mom." He said. "Yeah, very funny Hiccup. So what is it really?" I said. "He's not joking. Your mother is actually here." Astrid said walking up. "Wait a minute, you're telling me, our mother, who was supposedly eaten by dragons _twenty_ years ago, is here?!" I summed up. "Yeah, pretty much." Hiccup said. "I need to sit down. Does she know about me?" I asked. "Well,..." Hiccup started. "Hiccup!" "Not yet. I wanted it to be a surprise. You could come for dinner, and we'll tell her." He explained. "Okay, fine. So, you're the new chief." I said. "Well, yes." Hiccup scratched his head. "Well, are you gonna tell her?" Astrid prodded. "Tell me what?" I said. "Well…" They locked hands. "Let's just say, your family is expanding." Astrid said with a really big smile. I finally got what she was saying. "Seriously!?" I exclaimed. They nodded. "Wow." "You know, there is a couple who should also be-" "Don't say it, Snotlout." I stopped him. I swear if he said it, I would've thrown up. "Congrats, guys." I meant it. I mean, In was going to get a new sister!

 **I told you there would be mushy parts and dramatic parts. So, what's gonna happen? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this one has a bit teen mature if you think of one part the wrong way. But anyways, enoy!**

That night, I was very excited to see my mother for the first time. Hiccup said he had a hut built for me when I'm on Berk. But, as usual, I declined the offer, and stayed in the academy.

When it was time for dinner, Hiccup came over to the clearing on the other side of the island where I practiced ax throwing.

"Heather, it's time for dinner." He said. "Finally, I'm starving. I didn't eat lunch." I said, and mounted Windshear. "Why?" He asked. "Wasn't hungry." Then we took off.

When we got there, we found Astrid talking to a women that looked like me, but with streaks of gray in her brown hair. "Hey mom." Hiccup said. "Who is- wait a minute, do I know you from somewhere?" She said. "Actually, you've known her since she was born. Mom, meet my sister, Heather." Hiccup introduced. She looked like he was going to faint. "How is that possible?" She asked. "It's long story." I said. "You're really my daughter?" She stammered. "I really am." I said. "I never thought I'd see you again." She started walking over to me. "Never say never." I was almost crying. I mean, wouldn't you!? I have never seen my mother, and everyone thought she was dead for twenty years!

"So, who's hungry?" Hiccup asked. "Hiccup!" Astrid scolded. "What? Heather said she was hungry!" He said. "I did say that." I rescued Hiccup from being sewed alive. (Pronounced as sooed.) After we ate, I told my mother my story. She was a little shocked at first, but she was also grateful for my adoptive parents.

After I told her my story, I became extremely tired, and called it a night. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep in your hut?" Hiccup asked. "I'm sure. It's just more comfortable." I said, and headed for the academy.

The next morning, Hiccup came by while I was ax throwing, and I almost threw one at him. When he came, I was so startled I turned and got ready to throw. "Don't kill me it's your brother!" he screamed. I lowered the ax. "Don't creep up on me then." I turned to Toothless. "You should've at least given me warning growl, T." I said. Toothless turned his head. "Oh, I've meaning to ask you, when is the union ceremony?" I asked. "In two weeks." He replied. "TWO WEEKS!?" I exclaimed. "What's wrong?" "You should've told at least a week ago!" I said. "Why?" He asked. "You wouldn't understand." I said. (Actually he would, but I had no idea what to write.)

"So, why are you here?" I asked. "Right, Astrid wanted to see you." "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. Something about the union ceremony." He said. "Okay, thanks Hiccup." I mounted Windshear and took off.

I found her in her hut looking at different outfits. "Astrid?" I called. "Heather! Come here, I need your opinion." She said. "On what?" I asked. "Which one do you think I should were for the union ceremony?" She held up two outfits. One with a red leather top and the bottom had black leather flaps along with red leather ones. The other was the same but turquoise, and with brown leather flaps. "Oooh,that's a hard one. I think you should go with the red one." I suggested. I giggled. "Shouldn't Hiccup be choosing?" I said. "I wanted it to be surprise. So, the red one's a winner?" She said. "Yeah, definitely." I confirmed. I never thought I would see Astrid like this. I still couldn't believe she was worrying about her looks. "Hey, why don't you go put it on, and see how you look?" I suggested. "Okay, be back in a sec." and she ran off into another room to change.

Two weeks later, after the union ceremony,(That's right, I skipped it. For three reasons. 1; it's boring to make. 2;it's boring to read about. 3; I have no idea how to make it, because they have a different way of doing it. So deal with it!) Hiccup and Astrid were nowhere to be found. I asked everyone, but they just disappeared. I guessed they probably wanted to be alone.

So, didn't see them until nightfall. I took Windshear out for a fly, and I suddenly saw them flying towards me. When they were close enough, I called, "Where were you two? I haven't seen you since the ceremony!" "We were out flying. Nothing you need to be worried about. Besides, aren't I the older one here?" Hiccup said. "By like four seconds. It doesn't make difference." I pointed out. "Actually-" "Hiccup, I was worried about two. I thought something bad happened to you." I scolded. "Sorry mom." Hiccup joked. I smiled. "So, what are you doing out here?" Astrid asked. "I was taking Windshear out for a fly, and I bumped into you two." I explained. "Suuurrreee." Hiccup teased. "So, I'm gonna keep flying, and you two get some sleep." I said. "I can say the same for you, Heather." Astrid teased. "Just go." I said, and flew off.

I thought about taking a patrol, just for old times sake, when I noticed a fishing boat just drifting. (Me:DON'T GO HEATHER! DON'T GO!) "Windshear, land on the deck." Windshear growled in acknowledgement, and landed on the ship's deck. I grabbed a torch, and Windshear lit it. We descended into a dark hallway.

Once I near the end, I smelled this really bad smell. "What in the name of Thor is that smell?" I swear I almost threw up from the smell. It was nothing I had ever smelled before.

Then I got to the end, and found the scource of the smell. "Oh my gods." The bodies were all pail green, and just lying around. "Windshear, we need to get out of here." Suddenly, something jumped up and scratched me on the cheek. "What the?" I ran out of the hallway with Windshear, and put my hand on my cheek, which was starting to burn like fire. I took my hand away, and my hand was covered in blood from the wound. "Great." I mounted Windshear, and we took off.

 **Okay, if you have seen the third season of Race to The Edge, you know what this means. Hope you liked it. So, review for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is the LAST CHAPTER! Will Heather die, or survive the terrible plague? Well, if you stop waisting time reading this, you would find out, so STOP IMMEDIATLY AND READ!**

When we got back, the sun was just coming up. We landed in the academy, and I figured I shouldn't tell Hiccup about the boat, cause that would just worry him.

"I have to get something on this before it gets infected." I said while keeping my hand on my cheek.

A few hours later, Hiccup and Astrid came by the academy. I was horrible, but didn't want to worry them. When they saw the mark on my face, Hiccup was in shock. "Heather, what happened to you?" He said. "I just got scratched, i'm fine, Hiccup." I said. "That's not just a scratch, it looks like it goes in deep." Astrid pointed out. "Maybe Gothi should take look at you." Hiccup suggested. I coughed. "Hiccup, I'm fine." I insisted. "I'm not taking that for an answer. You're seeing Gothi, whether you like it or not." "I hate you." I said. "Love you too, sis. Now let's go."

When we got to Gothi, I felt like death. After the healer looked at me, she started drawing on the ground. Thank Thor Hiccup could decipher it. "Woah woah woah, that's impossible, how could she have that?" Hiccup exclaimed. "Hiccup, what did she say?" I asked. "I shouldn't. It's impossible." he said. "At least tell me." Astrid asked. Hiccup whispered in her ear, and Astrid's eyes widened. "Will someone tell me what is wrong with me?" I asked. Astrid looked at me. "It's a plague that I had one time, while we were at the Edge. Before that, no one has had it for generations. It's called…" She swallowed. "The Scurge of Odin." "Is there a cure?" I coughed. "Yeah, but I don't think you want to know what it is. It's kind of gross." Hiccup said. "Tell me." Iaid. "Okay. It's the green saliva of a buffalord dragon." he said. "Eeeewww." I said. "But the problem is, we forgot where the island is." Astrid said. "Wait, so I could-" "Heather You are _not_ going to die, I promise you that. Astrid survived, and so will you." Hiccup promised.

A few hours later, I was in my bed in my hut that I declined to use a shelter. (Sorry that sounded so weird.) "Any word on a buffalord sighting?" Hiccup asked. "Not yet, but Fishlegs found a few droppings, but none of them are fresh." Astrid reported. "Astrid, stay here and watch Heather. I'll go search." He looked at me. "You get some rest." "I don't need rest, I'm fine." I rasped. I tried standing, but I stumbled and fell. "Heather!" Just before I hit the ground, Hiccup caught me. "Heather, you're not okay. The second moon has already passed, only one more until…" He didn't need to finish. If I wasn't cured before midnight, I was dead.

Hiccup gently laid me back down on my bed, and left. But before he could leave, Fishlegs ran into him. "Hiccup… I found… one." He gasped between breaths. "You did? Okay, Astrid, help me with Heather." He looked at me. "You think you can ride Windshear, or do you want to ride with me?" he asked. "I can ride Windshear." I rasped. It was getting harder to talk by the minute. Hiccup and Astrid each took one of my arms, and hoisted me out of my bed. They carried me out and onto Windshear. "You got it?" Astrid called. "Yeah, I'm good." I called back weakly. The rest of them got on their dragons, and we took off.

Windshear made sure I didn't fall off during the ride. A few times I nearly fell off, and Hiccup had to sit me up again.

When finally got there, I slid down and Hiccup caught me. "Just hang in there, sis. Just hold on for a little while longer." he whispered. I nodded weakly, but time was running out. It was already nightfall, only a few more hours left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright Astrid, you stay with Heather. Fishlegs, lead us to the buffalord." The two nodded, and Fishlegs got in front. "We only have a few hours left, so we have to hurry." They all nodded, and we headed out.

We walked for a while, and then stopped. "It was right here!" Fishlegs said. "Okay, let' search for around the area, and call if you see anything. It couldn't have gone far." I said. Everyone nodded, and split up. _Gods, help Heather hold on for while longer. I couldn't bear it if she died._ I prayed silently, and began searching. Toothless nudged my hand. "Come on bud. Let's go."

After a while, I looked up at the moon. And what I saw, made me choke. It was almost midnight. An hour and forty-five minutes t most. "Hiccup! I found something!" Fishlegs yelled. I ran toward him. When I found him, he staring at a large, brown, very fat dragon with ram-like horns. A buffalord.

"Okay, Snotlout, go get Heather and Astrid." I said. Snotlout nodded, and flew off. A few minutes later, Snotlout, Astrid, and Heather landed. Before Heather could fall off Windshear, I caught her. "Just a few more minutes, sis. You can make it." I Iayed her down against a rock, and walked over to the buffalord. I pulled out a cup, and held it under the dragon's mouth. Then I noticed something. "Wait a minute, it's not green!" I said. "Well then, you might want to get it to eat the herbs, because her breathing is getting shallow, by, like, a lot!" Snotlout said. "Okay okay." I grabbed some herbs to lure the buffalord. "Come on, big guy, eat the herbs." The buffalord followed the herbs in my hand, and starting eating. Soon, it's saliva turned green. "Hiccup, hurry up!" Astrid yelled. I thrust the cup under the dragon's mouth, and soon it was filled.

"Hiccup, she's stopped breathing!" Fishlegs yelled. " _What?"_ I ran over, and tried force Heather to drink it. "Come on, come on!" I was crying at this point now, trying to force it into her system. "Hiccup… she's gone." Astrid cried.

 **BOOYA! I JUST DID THAT! I can't tell you how many times this has happened to me on youtube. Okay, come back on here tomorrow, and there will be a sneak peek for a new story. But don't get any ideas! This story is OVER! So, the sneek peek will be about a new story called "The Dragon Healer" I might post the first chapter tomorrow, or the day after. SEEYA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**GOTCHA! I lied, it's not over, but whether Heather dies, well, you're gonna have to read to find out! ENOY!**

*Ending* (Not an actual chapter)

"No… we need to get her to Gothi. Maybe she could inject it into her." "Hiccup-" "We have to try, Fishlegs. I promised her she wouldn't die… I won't break that promise." I said.

After I got Heather on Toothless with me, and got Windshear following us, we left, hope flaring in my chest that Heather would somehow be okay and get through this.

I landed on Gothi's porch, and the old healer wobbled out of her hut. "Gothi, do you think you could inject the saliva into Heather?" I asked. Gothi started writing on the ground. "Well, she's kind of dead, but could you please just try?" I asked. She started writing on the ground again, and I deciphered it. "Thank you Gothi." Gothi went inside her hut, and came out with a tool of some sort.

I gave her the saliva, and she poured it into a canister on top of the contraption. Once she injected it into Heather, I nearly choked on my breath. Heather was starting to breath! (me: OH MY GODS! OH MY GODS! :-D) "I can't thank you enough, Gothi." She nodded, and went into her hut. I picked Heather up, and put on an over-excited Toothless. "I know bud, I know. But could you hold still for a minute?" Toothless stopped jumping, and I got on with Heather.

I headed for her hut, Windshear close behind. After I layed her down on her bed, I gave her a slight peck on the forehead. "Sleep well, sis. I'm counting on you, Windshear." Then I left her laying in bed, guarded by Windshear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Heather's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last thing I remembered before drifting to sleep, was Hiccup softly speaking to me. Then I woke up after having a crazy dream about me dying, and then coming back to life.

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Hiccup right beside me. "Welcome back, sis. You had me worried for a bit." He said. "What do you mean? I was just asleep." I said. "You don't remember? You almost died of the Scurge." Hiccup said.

Suddenly Toothless and Windshear came in. Windshear nudged her head against my side. "Hey girl. And no, I don't remember." "Well, you've been out for nearly a week. I was checking on you every hour." He said. "Really? But you have work to do around the village." I pointed out. "I was worried about you, sis." He said. "Thanks… brother." Hiccup beamed at that. "So, I was thinking, maybe you could stay on Berk? You know Fishlegs would want you around." Hiccup said. "Maybe." "Oh come on. Please?" Hiccup begged. "Fine. I'll stay on Berk." I surrendered.

"Good, that way I can keep an eye on you, and make sure don't get into trouble." He smirked. "Same goes for you, because Toothless can't get you out of it." I retorted.

"He's the one who get's _me_ into trouble!" Hiccup said. Toothless growled and head- butt him. "I don't think he feels the same way." "You think?" Hiccup said. "Now, you should get some sleep." "What? I just slept for a week, and you want me sleep more?" I exclaimed. "Just do it." "Fine." Then I layed down for more sleep.

 **Well, there you go. Everythings just peachy now. Heather's alive, and she stay's on Berk with her brother. (Who always gets into trouble somehow. ;) ) But, I wasn't lying about the new story. So, STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**


End file.
